Why Will We Be Here?
by GrimRangerLock3001
Summary: A little one-shot that I just thought up about that famous question in the series and just what I thought was a missing piece from the episodes. You know we have "Why are ..." and "Why were ..." and we were missing a certain verb tense, so here you have it. Put your thoughts about it as well.


_**WHY WILL WE BE HERE?**_

Standing in a grey, monotonous room were two soldiers in power armor waiting. One was in standard red armor and held his beloved shotgun very tightly. The other was in blue ODST armor with an ammo belt around his torso keeping the trusty magnum in hand.

Then, the red one turned and asked, "Hey."

The other replied, "Yeah, son."

"Why are we here?"

"Hmmm … Well, son, as much as I want to answer that, I have no idea. This is one of those times in life when you can only believe that what you are doing is right. That you will find out the consequences about to unfold before your very eyes. That you will believe in yourself to be ready for them. I believe that I'm going to do this, and that's all that matters. You can only thrust yourself forward to the unpredictability of tomorrow and hope that you land on the right side of the dice. Whether I like it or not, everything can and will happen, and there's nothing I can do about it but believe. And I strongly believe that I don't know why we're here, young'un."

A deep silence flowed throughout the room in the interlude, but the moment had to be ruined.

"What in Sam Hill? I meant that our numbers were called for the army signups, so what're we standin' 'round here for?" the shotgun-wielder exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, very well then. After you," the blues soldier politely offered.

(_Some time later …_)

Shell after shell were pumpin' as a Red maniac kept firing his shotgun, "DIE! DIE! DIE! Die all of you dirty Blues! Hey, Grif, initiate Assault Plan #420."

The orange-armored private groggily walked up to his commanding officer and tiredly asked, "I fell asleep halfway through the meeting. I don't think I remember that one. Screw thinking, I KNOW THAT I DON'T!"

"You run up to the hellstorm of bullets with infinite amounts of heroic patriotism for the Red Army, and I will stay here hopin' that yur' beerbelly absorbs all of the bullets and reflects them back with their flabbiness! Make sure you remember that if we ever need it again, private."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to remember that plan, much less do it. Might as well just say 'Pewpew' from here. Wait, then I have to move my diaphragm, vocal cords, mouth, tongue, jaw, lungs, etc. How about I sleep? Much simpler."

Cartridges rained on the canyon floor as the Blue captain fired off bursts from his assault rifle, "Oh, the old rascal, always the eccentric one. Okay, Jenkins, can you kindly stand on that cliff and provide some cover fire?"

The green-armored private saluted enthusiastically and walked off to his position, "Aye, aye Captain Flowers."

(_Some more time later …_)

A sniper scope zoomed in on the sight of two familiar soldiers conversing about a very iconic question. One in orange, the other in maroon.

(_Even more time later in the future …_)

The cobalt and blue figures standing on the base looked out to the distance talking about that very same iconic question under the sun.

[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.]

Why will we be here?

Why are we here?

Why were we here?

These three questions are ones that will be in our minds in the past, present, and future when we sit down and think by ourselves or with another.

**[-]**

**I happened to rewatch the entire Blood Gulch Chronicles and Season 10, and then I thought, "Why are we here? Why were we here? Hey, shouldn't there be an episode in the prequel about Why will they be there?" You know, because "Why are…" is for the present and "Why were …" is for the future, so Rooster Tooth could've made that same question "Why will … be …" for the past, right? Sure, it could be a bit on the redundant side joke, but that's what brought out a lot of sentimental value on my first viewing of RvB. So why not?**

**Also, for the RWBY fans out there, Monty Oum is dead, and I wish him good luck in the afterlife. Either way, stay strong and let the man rest in peace. I believe that the show will go on (due to some very hardcore facts from the videos lately), and I hope that you fans believe it will too. Believe that RWBY will let Monty see his wonderful creation grow.**

**It's just a little one-shot, but review and just say something if you want too.**

**-GrimRangerLock3001**


End file.
